


Host

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has an unfortunate little encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Host

It had been several hours since nightfall.

Wispy clouds gently drifted through what was otherwise a clear sky, the only source of illumination being the two moons high above. A cold breeze softly rustled Vriska's messy hair, causing her to shiver. The air was freezing, although it usually was during an average Alternian night.

She was returning from her most recent FLARP match, an intense session where she and her partner, Terezi Pyrope, were pitted up against two adept psiionic lowbloods. Through cooperation and teamwork (along with Vriska's manipulation abilities) the Scourge Sisters, as their duo was called, managed to come up top. Pyrope would rake in some of the spoils while Serket took the losers as food for her ravenous Custodian, an arrangement that always worked out well.

She had used her powers to directly take control of the lowbloods, tagging them along with her as she journeyed back to her hive.

Unfortunately, the shortest route happened to be above-ground, and she had lost track of the time until she saw the sky slowly begin to brighten. She barely managed to escape the blistering rays by running into one of the numerous tunnels in the area, ignoring the screams of the dying lowbloods echoing behind her. Vriska cautiously moved through the lightless, twisting cave system, relying primarily on her other senses. Strange noises, either that of the wind, or something more sinister, echoed throughout and unnerved her greatly during the trip. She swore she could feel small things scurry underfoot, and the malodorous stench, akin to a mixture of decomposing flesh and rancid wet fungi, almost caused her to gag.

After what seemed like hours, she eventually found an exit, dropping down unto an alcove which overlooked the entire region. She could see on for miles on end, gazing at the grand, winding gorges and valleyways. She had to admit, the sight was pretty cool, but this was no time for sight-seeing; she had to get home before her lusus acted up due to the lack of food. Squinting, she could very clearly make out two buildings far off in the distance. It was unmistakably her and Equius's hives, but the distance meant that it could take hours to get there!

Vriska furiously kicked a small rock, watching as it fell down the sheer drop below. She gulped, nervously and wondered how she could possibly get down from here. There was no way in hell she'd dare backtrack through the tunnels, and her climbing skills were pitifully basic at best. Sighing, she sat down by the edge, kicking her legs out idly as she planned on what to do next. She thought she'd saw something that looked like another alcove some ways below, and she noted that the walls of the canyon seemed to have minor indentations alongside several protruding rocks and ledges.

Stroking her chin, an idea then came to her. Vriska proceeded to remove her jacket and untied her laces, removing her shoes and then stripping her socks off, wiggling her sweaty toes into the air before then captchalogging them both. Her feet had felt uncomfortably sticky from moving through the tunnels, and she felt that being barefoot for a short while couldn't hurt.

Breathing in, she then carefully moved her way down to the alcove, stretching her deft arms and legs and grasping some of the indents with her toes and hands. She refrained from looking down, relying on touch to move her way through, occasionally braving enough to jump towards one of the ledges. Throughout the descent, she'd felt her heart racing as adrenaline pumped through her body. This was actually pretty fun, perhaps not as much as her usual FLARP escapades, but still rather intense! She really needed to try this more often.

After half an hour of careful climbing, Vriska finally saw the alcove beneath her. She breathed in, leaping down and barely missing the edge. She would have fallen to her death had she not luckily managed to grab it at the last minute; however, the impact caused her glasses to fly off., and all she could do was pitifully watch as they tumbled away for good. Climbing up, Vriska cursed out loudly, kicking her foot against the hard rock wall in anger and promptly crying out in pain, having stubbed her toe. Without the glasses, her vision, especially in of her multi-pupil right eye, would suffer greatly. She could still manage, but it wouldn't be easy. She watched the sky as it grew darker, the moons having been obscured by dark, thick clouds. Vriska sighed, seating herself as she thought on what to do next.

Squinting, Vriska noticed that the alcove seemed to extend over into a trail, which wound its way past the right side of the cliff-face. Having nowhere else to go, she promptly followed it, cautiously pacing her steps as if she feared the ground could suddenly collapse.

While walking, she noticed that the trail appeared to be constructed from artificial materials, akin to mortar. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found that the trail ended at a stone stair-case, which led up towards an ovular hole in the rock. This must have been built long ago by the prehistoric natives of this region. Vriska never really cared much for history, save for her ancestor's journal. She especially found archeology to be boring, stupid and useless, and that only poncy idiot rustbloods with nothing better to do (because they're so poor) would ever care about it.

… On the other hand, these ancients could have left behind some valuable treasures, and ruin plundering was a pastime of hers, though one she didn't get to indulge in as much lately.

If she was going to take the long route home, she might as well take back some loot. The steps felt cool and somewhat slippery underfoot as she climbed them up, while idly trailing her hand next to the rock wall. She poked her head inside the opening, gazing down into what looked a small room, containing makeshift stone furniture and broken pottery. Vriska squeezed her lanky body through, tumbling down clumsily and hitting her head over a fat clay pot. Rubbing her head, she then got up, darting her grey eyes around the room and taking in every little detail, in search of anything of interest.

On the upper left corner of the ceiling, she could make out what resembled a hole, the dimensions of which seemed large enough to fit an average sized adult troll. Standing underneath, she could see that it led up to what looked like another room, but it was simply too high for her to reach, even when tip-toed. Either this was reached by a long gone ladder, or it was accessed via psiionic abilities, common amongst lowbloods. Grumbling, she gave up the effort and turned around to study the wall behind her. There, she noticed something rather interesting; ancient drawings portraying crudely drawn stick figures with orange horns throwing spears at what looked like… She rubbed her eyes, making sure she was seeing this right…

Spiders.

The paintings clearly showed ancient trolls hunting, or running from, packs of man-sized white arachnids. Though they lacked much definition outside of having circular bodies and eight legs of a sort, she could easily tell from close-hand experience what was being depicted.

Vriska wondered if these creatures belonged to the same species as her lusus and, more worryingly, if they still lived here. Knowing her custodian's habits, they'd have needed a lot of food, and the region didn't seem very active with life. Leaning herself against the wall, she looked around for anything else of interest. Outside of the inaccessible upper level and other holes in the walls, which appeared to be crude windows, there wasn't anything useful. Sighing, she then begun stroking one of her horns, a habit of hers since she was young, before eventually pacing herself around the room. Glaring at some of the old pots, she began to grin wickedly as she kicked them down and stomped on several of the pots, delighting in the sound of the fragile artifacts breaking apart. This was a lot liking breaking those cue-balls back at her hive, an activity which bordered on fetishistic.

She then noticed the trap-door.

It must have been hidden underneath the pots before she'd gone and destroyed them. She rushed over, kneeling down to get a better look at it; the door was dull white in coloration, apparently made of a material resembling chitin or bone, and a small hatch made of rusted metal protruded from the center. She pulled at it forcefully, crying out in rage as she struggled and strained, until the door finally opened up. She peeked below into what looked like an empty cellar, which was littered with what appeared to be hundreds of tiny little cobwebs. Vriska beamed widely before jumping down, rolling into the pile of dusty old webs and giggling childishly. She got up, brushed the webs off, and then looked around for any signs of life. Sadly, it appeared that their spinners had perished long ago. Looking to her left, she saw that the cellar extended into a hallway.

It was darker here, and the loss of her glasses hampered her vision adjusting. She could feel cool air blowing in from the front, and so hurried towards the source, hugging herself against the walls to ensure she wasn't bumping into anything. After several minutes of walking through the dark, she finally made her way to the outside and looked down, wherein the sight of a vast graveyard, filled with numerous large blackish green bones, greeted her.

Curiosity piqued, Vriska began to start climbing down. It took about half an hour until she reached a large skull with two large tusks, roughly measuring in around thirteen feet in length. An idea came to her, and she then leapt onto it, sliding down the tusks and rolling herself on to the sandy earth. Dusting off, she glanced around the boneyard, and could see several intricate web-like structures dotting the canyon walls. She gulped, afraid that their weaver could have still lurked here. She then went towards one and cut off some of the silky material, carefully feeling it in-between her fingers.

The webbing was still fresh.

Eyes widening, Vriska then quietly curled herself up into a ball, shaking and whimpering nervously as her heart pounded intensely. She remained like this for quite sometime, frozen numb with fear. Vriska utterly despised her lusus. There was no secret about that. As a wriggler, she had constant, horrible nightmares of being eaten alive by her custodian. Back then she was barely larger than her toddler self, and could have fed off of stray animals. But then she'd just started to grow bigger and bigger. The only reason her safety had ever been ensured was because of the mutual relationship she had with her custodian. She fed her trolls she brought in from her FLARP matches, and Spidermom wouldn't have little Serket for dessert. But she was in the wild now, and if she came across one here, alone…

Vriska smacked herself hard in the face. What the hell was she so frightened of!? She had her fucking dice, with them she'd come on top in every intense match she'd had. What had gotten into her? Why would some stupid wild Spider be any cause for concern? With one lucky roll she could defeat just about anything! After all, she wasn't just Vriska Serket; she was also the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the 8est pira8 of them all! And what did she have to fear?

Nothing of course!

Filled with resolve, she got up, moving away from the shelter of the bones. She placed her hands in her pockets to keep warm, before then traipsing around the region, occasionally climbing over some skeletons, all while carefully looking out for any signs of life. The walls of the cliff surrounding her contained numerous dark cracks and fissures, which could have housed all manner of dangerous creatures. She had to be on her guard, alert and ready for anything.

Lost in thought, Vriska didn't notice the bone until it was too late; she felt it snap beneath her, the sound echoing throughout the gorge and causing her to fall over in shock. Rubbing her dirty foot, she glared at the broken bone before quickly standing back up and dusting off. After she berated herself on being so clumsy, Vriska continued to explore the area, and began wondering on various things; like how much time had passed since the match, what her Lusus was doing without having been fed, and how long it would be until the sun rose.

Shaking off the distracting thoughts, Vriska climbed up on top of a large, yellow white spine, before continuing onwards. Vriska noticed that the gorge grew narrower and narrower the further she passed, and realized that she'd have to start climbing again if she reached a dead end. When she had heard first the clicking, she had dismissed it as rock falling, or just her overactive imagination. Yet, when she neared the end of the valley and was ready to turn back, she heard it once more, louder and clearer this time. She rooted herself in place, taking out her dice and fondling them in her tense, shaking grasp, as she readied herself to confront whatever this was.

As quickly as they came, the noises ceased.

After remaining still for a minute, Vriska fleetingly paced around, the only sounds she could hear being that of her own footsteps and her ragged breathing. She felt the dice up in her fist, her eyes darting all over the tops of the canyon walls that surrounded her. She proceeded to return towards the graveyard, all the while looking out for anything odd. Eventually, Vriska found herself back by the large spine she had previously passed over. The sounds did not reoccur during her backtracking, which only served to further disturb her. As she climbed the bones and jumped downwards, she then saw something crawling over the walls that momentarily froze her still; a bone-white Spider, roughly around Vriska's height. It greatly resembled her lusus, apart from having longer, thinner legs, less prominent tusks, and no horns. The Spider was skittering up over the walls and skeletons, intensely hunting for something, which might have been a certain lost troll girl. Vriska had just prepared to roll the dice, when the creature abruptly turned around, screeching horribly as it then skittered towards her.

There wasn't time react before it had pounced on her, wrapping its legs over her body as its hook-like mandible claws clacked, spraying green spit all over her face. This caused the dice to fly out of her hands and disperse haphazardly, which rendered the roll invalid. Desperately struggling under the Spider's weight, Vriska managed to get her legs underneath its abdominal region, violently kicking at it with both of them and watching as it flew off and landed on its back, all eight of its legs kicked out. She took the opportunity to rush towards her fallen dice, picking them up in her arms and moving away from the fallen spider as fast as she could.

Vriska had just found the final one when she suddenly felt webbing tightly wrap around her ankle, pulling her backwards and violently slamming her down to the ground, causing the dice to scatter once more. She could do nothing but struggle and yell out, her nails painfully dragging across the ground as the Spider reeled her in. Turning around, she only caught a glimpse of the creature's face before it spat out another load of webbing, this time hitting her square in face and temporally blinding her. She tried her best to remove the webbing, while she felt the spider wrap several of its legs around her torso, tearing at her shirt, methodically and carefully so as not to damage her skin, as she realized in horror what it was doing;

Stripping her naked.

Vriska struggled harder, kicking and punching out blindly as it then tore off her pants, hissing spittle over the now exposed skin of her legs. She cried out, finally managing to tear the webbing off, gazing directly at the Spider's eight black eyes, its face but a few inches away from hers as its fangs dripped with saliva.

Heart racing, her mind was driven entirely by panic as she continued to struggle, attempting in vain to try and push the creature off. Alas, it had her pinned well on the ground, and all she could do was continue to struggle as it tore off the tattered remains of her shirt, leaving her completely naked. She raised her arm, feebly attempting to punch it square in the eyes. It retaliated by spitting out more webbing, locking her hand down to the floor. Gritting her teeth, she yelled out as she kicked the Spider straight at its underside, causing it to stagger back, while she attempted to free her hand. A vile screeching filled the air the very moment she managed to cut her hand loose, and the Spider pounced on her once again, six of its legs tightly holding onto the troll's thin body as it raised its head, and all she could do was watch in horror as it bit itself down on her stomach, burying its front fangs deep her into flesh.

She screamed. She screamed so loudly that the sound echoed throughout the entire valley, her body unable to handle the blindly intense, white-hot pain, burning throughout her entire frame. The agonized screaming abruptly halted as she felt her entire body lock up, arms and legs frozen stiff, while her mouth painfully remained stuck agape. She was paralyzed, with the exception of her eyes, welled up with cerulean tears that blurred her already weakened vision. Through her obscured eyesight, Vriska watched as the Spider moved its thorax up and down in a bizarre fashion. The pain hadn't died down, but she could do nothing but dart her eyes around, trapped in her own body, internally continuing to scream.

The Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, once the most fearless and gr8est FLARPer of them all, was finished.

Vriska wanted nothing more but to die now; subjected to being the weak, helpless prey of a monstrous Spider was something that literally composed many of her nightmares, and that it was now actually happening to her basically shattered Vriska's mind. Her eyes feebly locked on to the Spider again, as she saw something begin to emerge from its abdomen. The arachnid neared her, positioning itself over her genital region as she horrifyingly realized what it was,

An ovipositor.

Vriska Serket was going to serve as the host for its brood, a fate she considered even worse than just being eaten alive.

The spider sluggishly extended the lengthy, thick appendage, wet with gross fluids, and neared its victim's defenseless body. Her mind cried out in anguish, both physically and mentally. She knew full well that she was completely and utterly unable to do a single thing. It proceeded to then force the tip of the ovipositor right into her tight vagina, digging its legs into the earth to provide support as it pushed inside and out, attempting to widen her genitals and ease the process.

Though she was still paralyzed, she could feel as spider pushed inside her, watching through watery eyes as it began to thrust in one more time and hissing into the air as it began to lay its thick, ovular eggs inside her. Vriska's entire body began to uncontrollably spasm and convulse as her mouth frothed over, spittle flying everywhere. It pushed and thrust harder, the girl's stomach rapidly swelling up like a grotesque, fleshy balloon as the Spider forcefully deposited the first of the eggs. Her body continued its painful seizure, her mouth gurgling and spraying spit as her head and legs violently twitched. The Spider pushed out more eggs, her abdomen expanding further as more and more of the Spiders spawn filled it up.

Vriska's suffering intensified a hundred fold, trapped in an unresponsive, seizing body that was bloated and swollen with the vile beast's spawn. Her thoughts were blurred and panicked; her mind focused on nothing but the pain, the horrible, horrible pain, more cerulean tears flooding down her face. The Spider let loose a high-pitched, rattling cry into the air as it pushed out the last batch into the spasming girl's vagina, before pulling out, its withered ovipositor dripping with Vriska's body fluids. It then moved several paces back, circling around and swaying erratically like a drunkard, before finally keeling over, dead. Coincidentally, at the exact moment the creature expired, Vriska felt the paralysis wear off. She had finally regained control over her body, which was still wracked numb with mindless pain, stretching her toes and fingers and breathing in.

The very first thing she did once she got up was to promptly vomit all over the floor, clutching her massively bloated stomach. This went on for a full minute, just letting loose everything she had last eaten as a surge of viscous yellow juice, spraying it all over her bare legs while she coughed and gagged. Once she had finished vomiting, Vriska stumbled around, still holding her disgustingly swollen abdomen and leaning against the hard rock wall. She immediately felt something warm and wet stream from between her shaky legs; urine. In far too much pain to even consider the embarrassment, Vriska reluctantly let it freely flow out, streams of hot, fresh piss squirting from her bleeding vagina down to the dry earth.

Finally done emptying her bladder, the young troll then clutched at her horribly swollen gut, pregnant with the young of a Spider. Vriska gritted her teeth, angered and horrified at what happened to her, and clutched her fists, preparing to punch at her own stomach. However, the instant her knuckles made contact with the thin, stretched skin of the inflated belly, her legs suddenly gave out. She fell down onto her knees as a flood of cerulean blood erupted from her mouth, gruesomely spraying the ground as she choked, her eyes rolled over in further anguish. Suddenly, without her own control, she stood, her shaking legs shambling towards the carcass of the Spider as she gasped out. Vriska then screamed, struggling as hard as she could to stop, but once again, she no longer had any control over her motor functions.

All she could do was sob, realizing pitifully that she herself was being somehow..... Manipul8d. Vriska limped towards the corpse, her mouth drooling involuntarily as she knelt down by its thorax. She had no idea what or how this was happening. She felt something like a subconscious drive, drawing her to the body. Her stomach needed something inside. She needed to feed the young, though she didn't want to.

Suddenly, Vriska began to viciously headbutt the Spider's abdomen, attempting to break through its thick white carapace with the sharp tips of her horns, all while wailing and sobbing. It took about five minutes of gruesome, painful bashing until the horns finally broke through, dark blue blood splashing all over her face. The troll girl's twitching arms then raised themselves over the crack, digging their nails into the carapace and then pulling it apart to reveal the slimy blue flesh inside. Her mouth continued to salivate unwillingly as her hands dug inside, tearing off large chunks of the spider's soft skin and forcing it inside her mouth.

The flesh of the mother shall feed the young.

It tasted absolutely foul, yet she couldn't stop no matter how much she begged herself to. She hungrily stuffed more and more of the nauseating flesh into her maw, shoving it down her throat and swallowing each mouthful in between agonized sobs. After five minutes of eating, Vriska then felt herself crawl in closer, as she suddenly stuck her head inside the gaping wound, getting at any bits of the disgusting, slimy skin she'd missed. The nauseating stench of the creature's insides almost caused her to vomit once more, though she managed to hold it in, even while directly biting and tearing through the Spider's sticky guts. Eventually, she pulled out of the thorax, collapsing onto the ground and gurgling sickly, the taste of the arachnid's skin and organs burnt into her mouth. Vriska weeped heavily, acutely feeling the sharp, stinging ache in the two scars left from the Spider's bite, along with the eggs moving around in her distended stomach. She writhed on the floor for some time, looking up at the dark sky and wishing only to die. Perhaps if she just waited, the sun would mercifully burn her to death, ending her pain and ensuring the vile spawn would never emerge.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed likely that the same force that drove her to feasting on the carcass would also drive her into hiding from the sun. It might have been the bite that caused this; certain types of Alternian wild-life were known to have powerful, mind-controlling powers present even in their venom. After an hour of lying still, she attempted to move, but found herself locked onto the ground yet again. She panicked, her eyes darting around as she tried her best to get up, but to no avail. Her eyes locked down to her massively bloated abdomen, as she suddenly felt waves of stinging cramps washing through her frail frame.

It had begun.

Vriska shouted out once more, her voice hoarse. Her stomach swelled even further as the eggs inside began to finally hatch; it seemed they'd only needed an outside incubator for a short while, and had mostly grown inside their own mother. Her body threw another spasm fit, her arms and legs twitching out in pain as blood poured out of her mutilated vagina, wailing as loud as she could as she felt the eggs in her stomach crack open. More of her rich cerulean blood flooded out, as she felt something crawl down. Locking her eyes downwards, she saw tiny white little legs emerge, clutching at her labial folds, light happy clicks filling the air. The delivery was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life, far worse than even the impregnation. Her body shook and convulsed as three of the spiderlings crawled out, Vriska's blood and vaginal fluids helping to ease their birth.

Four more then crawled out, and the torrents of blood did not stop.

The final three then arrived, carried by a stream of more of Vriska's body fluids, all while she wailed and screamed in the utter, unending anguish. There were approximately ten of the newborn Spiders, crawling over their host and shaking themselves dry, a fry even attempting to spin their first webs. Vriska's breaths were ragged as she sobbed heavily, blood still spurting out of her genitals. She watched the spiderlings crawl around her, mercilessly at their whim.

One by one, the hungry newborns bit down, Vriska Serket's screams echoing through the valley for what would be the final time.


End file.
